


The Matchmaking Elf

by thumbtwiddler



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumbtwiddler/pseuds/thumbtwiddler
Summary: Bernie and Serena have secretly been having feelings for each other for a long time. Both determined to hide them from the other, believing they are not reciprocated. With the annual work Christmas party coming up a fellow colleague sees it as a necessity to point out the obvious.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2019





	The Matchmaking Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "Fleur Fanshawe, Matchmaking Elf". 
> 
> Merry Christmas Professor! :)
> 
> A huge thank you to @zizis for being my beta <3

“Ho ho ho! Who’s ready for the annual Christmas party tomorrow?” Fleur appeared in the door to Serena’s office wearing a ridiculous Christmas jumper and a big grin on her face. She winked at Serena.

“Not me.” Bernie muttered from the other side of the desk. She wasn’t remotely in the mood for Christmas, in fact she wasn’t in a particularly good mood at all. Bernie was struggling to be around Serena. They used to work perfectly together but the once so relaxed and friendly atmosphere had become more tense lately and Bernie wasn’t exactly sure why or when it happened. For the last few days she had been using various avoidance techniques when they weren’t scheduled to perform surgery or other medical tasks together, but that hadn’t worked this morning when Serena had requested her presence to help her go over some files. Perhaps there was nothing wrong between them, just her being overly sensitive every time Serena was around because…

“Ah Major Wolfe, I didn’t see you at first. Do I sense a tiny bit of negativity here? It will be fun! And hopefully we’ll get to see this one in a hot, sexy outfit. That alone will be worth going for, don’t you think?” Fleur tipped her head in Serena’s direction while the wink was directed at Bernie this time.

Bernie felt her face instantly reddening and cursed inwardly. She had certainly imagined Serena in hot, sexy outfits many a times. And then these outfits had been removed and… _Oh God, stop that thought!_

“ I don’t think I’ll be going to the party.” Bernie replied, focusing on the computer screen.

“Don’t be ridiculous Bernie, of course you are!” Serena said, her voice determined and rather more high pitched than normally. “You can’t miss out on the highlight of the year.”

“Amen to that. Oh well I’ll leave you two to whatever you are doing. See you both at the party!” Fleur turned and walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * * * *

Bernie bumped into Fleur again at the cafeteria. In much need of coffee strong and hot before a complicated surgery alongside Serena in thirty minutes, she was in a hurry. She pretended not to see Ms Fanshawe but that was of course impossible.

“Sooo, what’s the plan, Major?” Fleur came bouncing over in her direction.

“Sorry what?” Bernie could hear that her voice sounded slightly irritated, which was exactly what she was. There was no time for chitchat with this woman and Fleur always made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

“How do you plan to charm Serena at the Christmas party? You know, I have a few ideas…”

“What! No! It’s… not like that. Of course not. I… Sorry, I have to go!” Bernie slipped hastily away from the queue. Never mind the caffeine, she would have to manage without. This woman was dangerous. And especially dangerous to be around when Serena was near. Because Fleur knew… How she knew Bernie had no idea. Perhaps Fleur had an extremely well developed sense of spotting things like this because Bernie had really tried her very best to hide her feelings. Their friendship and work relationship meant so much Bernie thought she would rather be alone for the rest of her life than to reveal her inner most desires. The fact that she went to bed almost every night fantasising about those dark brown eyes piercing into hers while she did things to Serena that made her moan and twitch and… Even though she sometimes could feel herself blush at the thought of these fantasies the next morning, Bernie always managed to stay professional and focused at work. And yet Fleur had picked up on it, just like that. Dangerous.

* * * * *

They stood side by side while scrubbing in. Close. Like they always did. Their arms touching. Bernie reminded herself to breathe.

“I do hope you will come tomorrow?” Serena threw a sideways glance at Bernie before finishing up and putting on the gloves. There was something in her voice that made it impossible for Bernie to decline, as much as she wanted to.

“Yes… I guess I can’t miss it.”

“Good!” Serena smiled broadly and Bernie felt it in her belly. “I think it will be a special night. Fleur has gone out of her way to make it the best Christmas party ever.”

* * * * *

The annual Holby Christmas party at Albie’s certainly aimed to be a memorable event. With Fleur as head of the committee there were enough fairy lights to light up a whole city and the sparkling welcome drinks, in fitting Christmas themed glasses, could force the Christmas spirit on the most resistant human being. Bernie had forced herself to wear a dress for the occasion. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, she found to her surprise she had actually wanted to. Wanted to dress up properly for this event, secretly whishing Serena to notice the effort she’s made… So she had chosen a short, tight black dress that made her legs seem even longer than they already were and framed her lean body elegantly.

“Wow, you have certainly scrubbed up well Ms Wolfe!” The voice belonged to Fletch. He and Mr Hanssen appeared by her side with drinks in hand and big smiles on their faces. Both were wearing ugly Christmas ties and tinsel around their necks, and Bernie couldn’t help but smile as well. She actually felt rather joyous and relaxed, the bubbles in her glass probably contributing. But that lasted only until Serena came strutting across the room in a red dress, low cut in the front, with a fabric that hugged her body in the most delicate ways. Bernie swallowed the rest of her drink in one gulp.

“Hi, I’m SO happy you came!” Bernie’s heart skipped a beat hearing Serena say these words with such enthusiasm. She could feel the warmth coming from Serena’s body when she leaned in and hugged her gently. The smell of her perfume was as intoxicating as her appearance.

“Bernie, you look beautiful!” Serena continued, her voice raspy and low.

“Thank you, so do you. Very… beautiful.” Bernie managed to reply, steadying her trembling voice as best she could.

Side by side they walked across the room before being abruptly stopped by Fleur who came swirling towards them with open arms. She was wearing the most glittering red Christmas dress Bernie had ever seen, with fluffy Santa gloves to complete it. Bernie had to choke back a laugh. This woman certainly didn’t do things half-heartedly.

“Well well well! Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?” Fleur hugged them both simultaneously before dragging them slightly over to the left.

“Oh look! You’re standing under the mistletoe! Now you have to kiss!” Fleur announced loudly, catching the attention of most of their colleagues.

“W-what? No…?” Bernie felt a panic building up. What on earth was this woman up to! She noticed Serena’s eyes widening, most likely in horror she thought.

“Why? There is no harm in two women kissing, is there?” Fleur pretended to search the room for approval and the crowd hummed cheerfully in agreement. “I don’t make the rules. Everyone has to kiss under a mistletoe!”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Fleur cheered everyone on and soon the entire room echoed her chant.

Bernie’s heart was pounding hard in her chest and she was looking around for an escape when all of a sudden Serena leaned in and ever so lightly their lips touched. It felt electric. The featherlike contact with Serena’s soft lips sent her head spinning. Because she loved her. She loved Serena so much and for so long, and all this time she had pretended not to and nothing had prepared her for this. Her cheeks reddened and she prayed that the glittering fairy lights dangling from everywhere around her weren’t bright enough to let it show.

“A big applause for the first couple under the mistletoe.” Fleur shouted and winked so excessively at Bernie it was a wonder she didn’t twitch her eye out of position.

Serena looked at her with a strange expression in her eyes and what seemed like an embarrassed smile. Bernie decided to actively avoid Serena as much as she could for the rest of the evening because she didn’t want to her to feel uncomfortable. And she didn’t trust herself to be able to act normally in Serena’s company either. However this soon turned out to be impossible. Fleur demanded everyone’s attention once again and declared that there were seating cards for the table and everyone should now take their places. Bernie watched Serena finding her place and walked in the opposite direction, praying that hers was located some distance away.

“Major, you’re over here!” Fleur gesticulated wildly with her arms and made sure Bernie found her designated place, right next to Serena. There was an awkward silence between them, both avoiding eye contact. Bernie made an attempt to engage in the conversation with the others sitting close to her. She heard Serena was babbling quickly and nervously by her side, and seemed clearly not at ease. That was until the wine made her relax and her laughter sounded a little less forced. Then Serena obviously felt the need to address the elephant in the room. She cleared her throat.

“Bernie, I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable.” She whispered, leaning in so no one else could hear. “The… eh… kiss. I have no idea why Fleur suggested something so ridiculous. I mean… for us.” Serena’s eyes were unreadable. But so beautiful. It felt as if they were looking directly into Bernie’s soul.

“It’s… alright.” Bernie found it hard to hold Serena’s gaze and had to look away. “It’s not as if it meant anything. At all.” She added. She was not sure why she said that last bit, it just came out of her. From a place a fear of course. A stupid attempt to mask her true feelings, scared she would be as transparent to Serena as she felt on the inside.

“Right…” Serena replied. The awkward silence returned. Luckily the band hired for the evening started playing jolly Christmas tunes and Bernie pretended to pay attention and sing along like the rest of the room.

“How are we doing my beautiful ladies?” Fleur approached their table again after dinner.

“Fine.” Serena answered, sounding anything but. Bernie nodded in agreement, just waiting for the opportunity to abandon the table.

*** * * * ***

Bernie grabbed her coat and headed for the front door. She was in desperate need of a cigarette and debated with herself if it was okay to go home afterwards. Dinner was over and perhaps no one would notice if she disappeared. Thinking she was safe around the corner in the darkened alley she heard footsteps approaching the moment she lit the cigarette.

“So, hiding out here are we?” Fleur was wrapped in a long fur coat which Bernie hoped was not the real deal. She pulled out a cigarette from her bag. “Mind if I join you?”

It wasn’t really a question and Bernie nodded half-heartedly, not very keen on having a conversation with the woman who had contributed to making things even more awkward and complicated between her and Serena.

“I hate to break it to you Major but however brilliant the two of you are as surgeons, neither of you are very bright when it comes to taking hints and reading body language!” Fleur inhaled fiercely on her cigarette.

“Excuse me?” Bernie let out a snort.

“Listen, I’ve been attempting to be subtle this evening but as that obviously didn’t work it seems you need to have it spelled out to you in big letters: For your information Serena is crazy about you. Just as you about her. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at each other for weeks, months! You two are a match made in heaven but how long will it take for you both to realize? I might be the only smart one around here but come on!” Fleur spat out the words.

Bernie felt her heart beating faster and a small glimpse of the hope she had buried deep inside her for so long rose slowly.

“Are you sure?” She replied quietly, trying to repress the joyous feeling that had started to overwhelm her. How could Fleur be so certain? “I mean, I think Serena just wants us to remain colleagues and friends… She was clearly uncomfortable after what happened under the mistletoe and…”

“What a load of piffle!” Fleur cut her off abruptly. “That was probably because you acted like a deer in headlights desperately looking for options to flee the scene. Not very encouraging.” Fleur was determined and continued:

“She talks about you all the time and even the most unobservant person would have noticed that this isn’t normal for a work colleague. It’s Bernie this and Bernie that. How fantastic you are in everything you do. How amazing it is to work with the great Ms Wolfe. She looks at you in ways I have never seen her look at anyone before, and I have known her for years. How many times has she asked you if you were attending tonight? I’ve had to listen to her anxieties about you not showing up for this party for days. She actually believes in your silly attempts of playing cool and seeming indifferent, but you don’t fool me! You’re in love with her. It’s as clear as anything. Now go tell her and make it the best Christmas ever instead of freezing your arse off out here!”

Bernie stubbed out the remains of her cigarette, her heart pounding fast with hope after Fleur’s speech. She turned the corner to go back in again when she noticed Serena standing outside the building, her back towards Bernie. She had no coat on and was clearly shivering in the cold December night. Her instincts told her to run over to Serena, put her arms around her to keep her warm. Warm and loved…

“Serena, what are you doing out here?”

Serena spun around with a surprised, and slightly frightened, look in her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks.

“I… I thought you’d left.” She whispered and slowly made her way towards Bernie. She seemed so fragile. Bernie had never seen her look this way before.

“No, I wouldn’t just leave. Well, to be honest I was thinking about it but… I had a smoke. And spoke to Fleur. She…eh… told me something…” Bernie said softly.

Serena looked down on the ground while she dried the tears with the back of her hands.

“Yes?” Serena’s voice was shaking, whether it was from the freezing cold or nervousness Bernie couldn’t tell, probably both.

Bernie took a few steps forward and closed the gap between them. She opened her coat and took Serena in her arms, wrapping the warm winter coat around them both. The sensation of having Serena close like this was overwhelming and it felt so right.

“Serena” she whispered. “I’ve been such a fool. I’ve pretended not to care because… because I do. So much. I like you. No I… more than like you. And I have ever since I first met you…” Bernie inhaled deeply and looked into Serena’s eyes. She wasn’t afraid anymore and it felt so good to finally let it out.

The soft lips that met with hers didn’t make her want to run away this time. It made her wish to stay, kissing Serena forever and never letting her go.

“Oh Bernie!” Serena moaned and pressed her body impossibly closer to Bernie under the coat. “You have no idea how much I’ve longed for you!”

The kiss deepened. Bernie struggled to breathe. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest and want rippled deep in her belly. She had wanted this for so long.

“Come home with me, Serena?”

Serena nodded enthusiastically. Her dark eyes burned like fire.

“I’ll call a cab while you go in and get your things.” Bernie suggested, finding it hard to physically part from Serena. The way Serena clung on to her before letting go told Bernie it was mutual.

It had started to snow. Feather light snowflakes that barely covered the ground. Bernie wondered if she would wake up to a different landscape tomorrow. _They_ would wake up, Serena and her together. The thought sent tingles of pleasure down her spine. Christmas with Serena. The future with Serena. Bernie inhaled deeply. She couldn’t remember having felt this happy in a very long time.

The cab arrived and they were about to get in when they heard a voice from behind.

“Skipping the rest of the party, are we?” Fleur chuckled and raised a hand to wave goodbye. “Merry Christmas you gorgeous ladies, may it be as wild and glorious and fantastic as I suspect it will!” She shouted.

Bernie stopped for a second before getting into the car. Her smiled widened and she knew this woman had become a friend from now on.

“Merry Christmas Fleur!” She shouted back. “And… thank you.”

Fleur had been right; this was beginning to look like the best Christmas ever.


End file.
